Fire and Ice
by LivinTheDream17
Summary: Chads mission was simple. To track down and kill the love of his life... Or atleast thats how it all started. Little did he know this would send the both of them on the biggest adventure of their lives. Yeah summary is awful... Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, im starting another story.... *Holds her hands in front of her face* PLEASE DONT KILL ME!  
Im sorry I havent updated on my others in a bit but I had this idea and I just absolutely had to write it!... So I promise I will finish this before I start anything else and then I will get back to my other stories. I have great plans for this story and it will be a long one. If your fans of books like.... The Sight or Percy Jackson you'll probably like this. **

**Disclaimer: I own Sonny with a chance. HA HA made ya look. No I dont own Sonny with a chance. Did you seriously think I did? **

_**Fire and Ice**_

CPOV:

''FINE''

''FINE''

''GOOD''

''GOOD!''

''So were good?!''

''Oh we are so good!'' I yelled then span around stomping down the hallway and away from Sonny. I turned the corner and immediately relaxed letting a small smile escape my lips. _Fight with Sonny atleast once today.. __**Check!**_ I dont know, Maybe it was immature to have these little fights everyday but they were the only chance I got to talk to her. So sure as heck im gonna take them. Besides it was good I kept my distance. _If she got too close to the real me..._ I shuddered at the thought of my sweet little sonshine in that kind of danger. Oh no I wasn't the danger. It was the world I belonged to that was dangerous. Which was why I could never bring her into that world. It was why I had made a pact to protect her from that world. _Plus Sonny was just so cute when she was angry.... WHOAH DID I JUST THINK THAT?! errrrrr shes getting to my head_. I walked out to the back of the studio lot and looked at the woods. Maybe A run will take my mind off things. First making sure that noone was watching I ran straight into the forest at full speed. Once I was about 50 yards into the woods I dropped onto all fours and my speed accelerated. I closed my eyes and felt a tickling sensation as fur sprouted across my body. My hands morphed into paws and my ears grew points. My nose and mouth stretched until they formed into a snout with a big black wet nose at the end. My eyes stayed exactly the same though. They were always an icy blue, Like the waters of the arctic where I was born. I ran until I came to a large frozen pond. Looking into the ice I saw my reflection and couldn't help but smirk as I studied it. I was about the size of a normal male wolf (I thought I should point this out since I have the power to change my size at will) I had golden blonde fur with a deep blue underbelly, ears and a blue tipped tail. I still had my amazing dirty blond hair. I looked at the side of my front leg and checked to make sure my mark was there. You see every werewolf has a paw print birthmark somewhere on their body. _Yes, everything was ok and I had to admit I looked great! Yeah Im handsome as a wolf and a human! And my hair still looks awesome!_

I finished observing myself and looked out over the ice instead. It was beautiful. But not as beautiful as arctic ice though. The way the sun glinted off each frozen wave, and how if you looked closely you could see every crystal encased in it. There was nothing like it. Looking at the frozen pond made me miss my home though so I turned and ran back into the woods. I was about to return to the lot when I heard a loud howl. _Dad must want to speak to me... Oh man there must have been another attack!_ I suddenly became wary of the woods I was in as I raced towards my father howl. I stopped when I came to a large clearing and ducked under some branches entering a meadow. My pack always meet here for meetings. Looking around I spotted Devon, and Zora. I padded over to them. ''Hey guys! ...Dont tell me there was another-''

''Attack?'' Zora cut me off. ''Im afraid so.''

I hung my head. ''Is it ever going to stop?'' I asked Zora, my voice filled with defeat.

Zora gave me a comforting look. ''Dont worry.. Well stop them. Someday.''

I looked at her and somehow I believed her. I dont know what but there was something about the young girl that just made you believe anything was possible, and I could say without a doubt I trusted her with my life. I mean I know we were supposed to be rivals but when your in a pack you learn that such petty fights are meaningless. We just had to act like enemies around others. Well, specifically the 'human others'.

I nodded and turned to look at my father who was standing at the front of the group of wolves. There were about 15 of us in our pack. We weren't all related though. Actually most of us came from opposite sides of the world. We had all come here to join together and fight the one thing we all hated with a passion. _Vampires_. _Those filthy blood suckers. They kill and kill just to keep themselves alive. They were vicious selfish creatures and I would stop at nothing to wipe them all out. Specialy after..... _

_**Flashback **_

A small pup skipped across the ice after its mother. The infant tripped a few times but the mother just shook her head smiling and turned to lift it back to its feet each time without a complaint.

''Keep up little Chade''(AN: Yes I know theres an E.) The mother would say softly then return to walking.

''Mommy where we goin?'' Chade yipped still following his mother and trying hard not to trip again.

''A safer place... Our home is not safe anymore.'' She said with sadness in her voice.

''But why Mommy? The Crystals will protect us wont they?'' He repeated what his mother had always told him when he was scared. Whenever he had woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare his mother had repeated that to him and he had always felt safe. He had no idea what it meant but it still gave him a protected feeling.. Like there was some force guarding him from any danger.

''... Im afraid the Crystals may not even be able to protect us from this danger'' His mother said in a flat tone. The pup moved closer to his mother in fear. Something really bad must have been out there if not even his mothers old 'saying' could not protect them from it.

Suddenly the ice began to shake. Chade could hear faint hissing from far off in the distance. ''Mom-AHHHHHHHHHH!!!'' Chade screamed as the ice cracked and he was thrown backwards, and away from his mothers safety. He slid across the ice until he came to a stop at a pair of feet. The pup looked up to come face to face with a human._ ''Wait..... this isnt like the other humans.... It has a paler face... and its eyes were crimson!''_ Thought Chade. Long fangs sprouted from the creatures gums. This caused Chade to scream and scramble away. He scrambled back over to where he thought his mother was but he was met with a different sight. He saw 5 more of the same pale faced creatures surrounding his mother. She was growling furiously at them but then she turned to her pup and barked. ''Run Chade! Run until you come to the humans territory. Dont worry you will be safe there!''

''But mo-''

''Chade run NOW!''

So Chade ran. He ran as fast as a he could until he could see the hunters territoy up ahead. It was just a fenced off area that had a row of small cabins wear the humans lived, but to Chade it was safety. He had almost reached the fence when he felt something smash into his side. He fell and tumbled the rest of the distance and under the fence. Getting to his paws he saw one of the pale faced creatures staring at him from the other side of the fence with a look of pure hate. It tried to rip the fence down but for some odd reason it couldn't. It finally gave up and ran off grumbling to itself.

Chade just stood there shaking and wondering what was going on. He didn't know where his mother was or if she was ok... or what was going to happen to him. He looked at his ribs as he felt a sharp pain in his side to find he had a deep cut that was bleeding only slightly. The cut got darker and began to blur and soon he realized so was everything else. The last thing he heard was howl coming from far off in the distance. A howl of death.

_**End of Flashback **_

I shuddered at the memory. The Howl had been my mothers. I knew that. The next day I had woken up in one of the humans dens. A man had found me and nursed me back to health. He was a werewolf and he knew I was a werewolf too so he had brought me here to America and adopted me as his son._ (I have no idea what happened to my real father.)_ I had lived here and been a part of this pack ever since. I shook the memories from my head and decided to pay attention to my fathers words. _Oh and did I forget to mention m father was pack leader?_

''Im sure you all have figured there has been another attack? Well you all are correct. A security guard named Murphy that had been working at the condor studios lot was drained last night. We found him face down in the parking lot this morning.**(AN Yeah I killed Murphy... WHAT? Im sorry but I dont like him very much)** We all know what that means. Yes there is another leach in town. We already have a lead on who it is and I have assigned the job of....er exterminating it to one of our bravest fighters. My son, Chade.''

I howled in delight. I had been waiting for this for a long time. This meant my dad trusted me completely. I couldn't wait to slaughter that monster, to sink my teeth into its throat and rip every bit of it to pieces. I ran forward smiling proudly and my father pushed a photograph in front of me with his paw.

''Here is the monster. I am so proud of you Chade. I know you wont let me down.''

''You can count on me father'' I assured him as I flipped the photo over to examine it. As soon as I did I regretted it though. My breath caught in my throat and I could of swore my breathing stopped. For on the photograph was the smiling face of my Sonshine.

**Yeah I left you all at a cliffhanger. :3 **

**Ohhhhhhhh Sonnys the monster? Or will there be a twist? Read and find out! **

**But seriously please review.. If your like me and you dont like it when people Fav without reviewing then you understand.**

**So Review or you'll end up like Murphy! MWAHAHAHA!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own SWAC, Blah Blah blah. I do own the plot, blah blah blah read it all before.**

_**Fire and Ice: Chapter 2 **_

SPOV:

''FINE''

''FINE''

''GOOD''

''GOOD!''

''So were good?!''

''Oh we are so good!'' Chad yelled and turned away walking down the hallway. I watched him leave while a strange smile appeared on my face. I was happy to just be around him, but at the same time it filled me with grief, because I knew we could never be together. If I ever told him about well... the other half of me he'd probably think I was mental. Or come at me with a shotgun, yelling ''MONSTER!''... I closed my eyes and shook the thought from my head. I wasn't evil (Actually quite the opposite. I protected the people of this town from the most hideous monsters known in existents. Vampires.) ..but I do know how humans react to things they don't know much about. They get scared, and when they get scared they get angry, and when they get angry. ITS. NOT. GOOD.

Turning to head back to my dressing room I caught a familiar scent. It was strong and metalichy..._Blood_. My eyes widened and I ran out the door to the back of the studio. I shifted into my other form quickly and soon I was running stealthily on all fours. Coming to a the parking lot I stopped at one particular spot. It would seem like a normal slab of concrete to any human but I wouldn't be fooled. It smelled strongly of blood. So that must mean someone had tried really hard to cover up whatever happened here. Sniffing it more I realized it lead into the forest. I followed the scent and I soon came to a puddle of fresh blood on the forest floor. _Ha ha! Looks like your not as smart as you thought Vampy!_ Or atleast I was assuming it was a vampire. I don't think anything else could have caused all this mess. Leaning down I sniffed the blood carefully. As I did so I looked at my reflection in it. I was a normal sized red fox with large ears and a thin lithe I still had dark brown hair that hung down from the top of my head. I must have been to entranced because before I knew it I was falling and my nose splashed into the puddle. _Ahhhhhhh gross!!!_ I leaped back disgusted and shifted back to my human form. _Better go wash this off... I can figure out what happened here later_.

Walking out of the forest I ran into somebody. ''Oh..Sorry'' I muttered, but the person didn't even respond. They just stared at me wide eyed. Thats when I noticed the person was Chad, and he had a horrified expression on his face. ''What is i-'' I stopped talking as soon as I realized I still had blood all over my face. ''L-l-look I can explain!''

Chads face turned into one of anger. ''I-I Trusted you!..... I thought you were good!

I looked at him now confused. ''Chad what do you mean?''

''Don't you dare play dumb with me! I know you know what I know!'' He yelled

_Ok now Im really confused_. ''What dose that even mean!?''

Chad just got angrier. He leaned in towards me and narrowed his eyes speaking low. ''You better watch out Monroe, because I wont stop until I defeat you'' and with that he turned and ran off. I stood there stunned speechless. What had made Chad so angry? I walked towards my dressing room as I pondered this but as I did I couldn't ignore the thought that there had been tears in his eyes.

CPOV:

**(Please note that this is before the talk with Sonny. This is Chad where we left off with him at the last chapter.)  
**

I just stared at the photo. Not thinking anything. Nothing. Except that it couldn't be true. ''Father?.... I don't thin-''  
''Son we are sure. We've seen her around many of the ...er 'attack areas' many times but now were sure its her.'' my father replied sharply.

I stepped back shaking my head. ''It cant be... not her.... she's too-''

''Nice?'' My father cut me off again. ''Yes she is, and that's how we know for sure its her. Her kindness is obviously an act.''

''No! Its not! You don't know her! Zora come here and explain to father that Sonny would never do such a thing.'' I yelled to my friend. Zora trotted over and muttered, ''what are you talking about?''. I pointed to the photo with my nose and she gasped. The girl looked at my father with now desperate eyes. ''Yes sir I know her well too. She is a kind hearted human''  
My father just shook his head and said, ''Look I know she's your friend....and Chad I know you sort of have a thing for her bu-''  
Now it was my turn to cut him off, ''BUT WHAT!? You just assume that since I may like her Id defend a vampire? I am offended father. But I know for a fact that Sonny Monroe is no monster.'' I growled the last few words and then took off at full speed into the forest. My paws began to hurt but I kept running until I came to the back of the studio. Panting hard I shifted back into my human form and walked into the parking lot. _How dare they call my angel a monster!_ I thought as I stomped towards the backdoor to the studio. I was so caught up in my rambling thoughts that I walked straight into somebody. Looking up I meant to apologize but I was struck silent at the sight I met. My Sonshine. Staring at me. With blood dripping from her face. _OH MY GOSH!_ My whole body went numb until I finally processed what that meant.

''L-l-look I can explain!'' she choked out with an anxious look on her face.

_Explain what?! That your a filthy monster after all and you've been lying to me since you met me?_ I wanted to yell but all I managed was. ''I-I Trusted you!..... I thought you were good!''

She looked at me with a confused expression. ''Chad what do you mean?''

''Don't you dare play dumb with me! I know you know what I know!'' I stuttered stupidly not knowing what else to say.

''What dose that even mean!?'' she yelled.

_Ok that's it. I cant believe she's still trying to lie to me._ I leaned in close to her giving her a death glare. ''You better watch out Monroe, because I wont stop until I defeat you'' With that I turned and ran off fighting back the tears that had been trying to escape for the last ten minutes.

**Poor heartbroken Chad :(  
Poor confused Sonny. :(  
Poor dead Murphy :(...Ok I decided I was a little too harsh on the security guard. So he gets a sad face too.  
Please review!  
(Hey that rhymes!)**


	3. What have I done?

**Chapter 3 **

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Ive gotten alot of please please please please please continues so I wrote another chapter... I also kind of need it because its my *Couph Couph* Writing project for school. **

**Disclaimer: There are still those crazy laws against owning other human beings so no I do not own SWAC.. or Sonny and Chad. **

_**Fire and Ice chapter 3 **_

CPOV:

I sat in my dressing room silently letting tears soak my jacket. I had been sitting here for the past 3 hours in the same position, fighting with my own mind.

_It cant be true... _

**But it is **

_Its just a nightmare _

**Its life. **

_It has to be a mistake... _

**But. Its. not. **

Then it was settled. As much as I wanted to sit here and cry, believe its not true. It is. The love of my life is my enemy. Actually strike that, because I guess I never had a love. Sonny was just an act... and I fell for it. Well, I wont be fooled again. Sitting up and wiping the tears from my face I decided there would be no more crying. No more feeling until this was done. I had been assigned a mission and I was about to complete it.

SPOV:

As I walked through the forest I pondered the days odd events, but as hard as I thought I just couldn't figure out what Chad had meant. I froze when I heard footsteps, and looked around. The footsteps then died away and I breathed a sigh of relief but it was short lived. Just as I finished my breath something slammed into me and knocked me into a tree. My back smacked flat against it. ''What the-''

''Just don't fight back and we'll make this quick OK?'' A voice asked despretly. I looked up to see Chad standing a few feet away from me. His eyes were red as if he had been crying but there was something else in them. I recognized it as determination. The kind of determination a hunter had for its prey.

''Chad whats going on?'' I asked still confused ''What is up with you today?''

''Sonny please just stop. I already know your secret... and I cant let what your doing go on any longer'' Chad stated. Then he did something that equally shocked and terrified me. He transformed into a gigantic wolf with long fangs bared. My heart stopped in my chest and my entire body trembled as I took a step back. _( OK I know what your thinking. If I fight Vampires why am I so afraid of werewolves? Well, the thing is, back where I came from werewolves would hunt us. Only one fox had ever escaped a werewolf and they had been badly injured. So as a result we were all left terrified senseless) _

''W-w--w-w-wolf...!'' was all I could scream as Chad leaped at me with teeth bared. Though at the last second I was able to dart out of the way and Chad slammed face first into the tree. Not caring where I was going I sprinted off into the forest, dodging trees and boulders along the way. I kept running until I came to the bottom of a cliff. It was rounded so when Chad jumped out from the trees I knew I was trapped. ''Im sorry Sonshine'' he whimpered before he lunged at me for the kill.

I yowled, ''Chad no!'' as I quickly shifted into a fox and covered my face with my paws. I crouched frozen in this position for a moment before I noticed something was wrong. I didn't feel any impact. Looking up I saw a wide eyed wolf looking down at me.

''Sonny?'' he asked in disbelief.

''Don't kill me!!!!!'' I screamed

''Sonny im no-''

''Pleaaaaaaaasssse!!!! I-Im to young to die! There's so many things I haven't seen yet. I-I-I'' I sunk down to the ground still scared out of my mind. I began to feel weaker and weaker and soon I had slipped away. (No she didnt die. She's just passed out)

CPOV:

Just as I was about to make impact with her I swerved and stopped. I cant do it! I screamed in my mind. Hanging my head I closed my eyes but I reopened them when I heard a strange swishing noise. I looked down to see a terrified red fox standing before me.

I could not believe this. _Sonny wasn't a monster! I was right!_ I felt like howling in glee but soon my happiness turned to worry as I saw Sonny slowly sink down to the ground... but she didn't get back up.

''Sonny?!'' I shook her shoulder. ''Sonny please.. its ok.. your ok.'' she still did not wake. _Oh no..._ I picked her up by her scruff carefully and carried her back to my dressing room. Setting her down on the bed I shifted back into a human and observed her carefully. She seemed ok..just startled. I must have scared her out of her mind. _Oh man what have I done? _

**So far ive left off every chapter with a cliffhanger.. Im not sure if this would be considered one but oh well. Oh and hey if your reading this and are not a drama fan, dont worry... There will be some nice moments soon!**

**Review because... its the right thing to do?**


	4. Chance

**SPOV: **

''Sonny....'' I heard a faint sob.

''Oh man, she's never gonna forgive me for this...'' the voice mumbled. _Who was that? They sounded familiar but I couldn't quite put my paw on it_. Lifting my head up I tried blinking my eyes a few times. Ok that much I could do, But when I tried to get to my paws I fell back instantly.

''OOf!'' I grunted

''Sonny!?'' The voice asked suprised. Lifting my head again my vision slowly came back to me enough to see who it was. I saw a set of shiny pearly whites and a mop of blonde hair that could only belong to one person. Chad Dylan Cooper. Wait a minute..... Why wasn't I happy to hear that name? Oh wait. Everything was slowly coming back to me. The blood. The chase. The fact that the love of my life had transformed into a mad wolf and had tried to kill me. Everything. Finally I was able to get to my feet, and once I was up man did I use them. I ran straight for the door, screaming at the top of my lungs.

CPOV:

I had my face buried in a pillow muttering all sorts of ramble to myself when I felt something shake the bed. I looked up to see Sonny staring at me.

''Sonny!?'' I was so suprised I shouted it a bit. I must have scared her because she began screaming instantly and made a bee-line for the open door. I was too quick for her though. I slammed the door shut and locked it before she could escape.

''Calm down please... Look just let me explain.'' I pleaded with her. She backed into a corner and covered her front paws with her tail but she did agree to listen to what I had to say. _All right but now what do I say? Ummm Im sorry I accused you of being a filthy monster and tried to kill you? _I sighed and sat down in a chair. Well, hear goes everything.

''Look you probably know what I am right? So you would know that Im a hunter of vampires.'' I spoke calmly. She looked at me as if Id just taken off my boot and eaten it.

''You? A hunter of Vampires?'' She laughed. I just nodded my head and went on.

''Yes, and when I saw you walking out of the forest with blood on your mouth I thought... I thought.... Hey wait. Why did you have blood on your mouth?'' I questioned her. She replied in a duh tone.

''Well it may or may not suprise you to find out I am also a Vampire hunter. I was investigating a scene in the woods but I slipped and got the substance all over my snout.'' I almost laughed. Typical klutzy Sonny.

''Oh.. Well anyway when I saw you ofcourse I assumed you must be a vampire. So I did what any normal Vampire hunter would do..... I-I didn't want to... you couldn't imagine how cru- errrr upset I was to think you were a.. well you know.'' _Uhhh! There I go stuttering again_. I glanced over to see Sonny now had an amused expression._ What I was funny to her? _

''You were crushed huh Chad?'' she taunted me. _Crushed? Had I said that? Oh I guess I kinda had. _

''Pshh! No! I just.... Well, that's besides the point. Anyway so.. am I forgiven?'' I asked her quietly. She replied with,

''Chad you never even apologized.'' _I hadn't? Oh I guess I hadn't. _

''Ok Ok Im sorry. Now am I forgiven?'' I looked at her with my deep arctic stare and she nodded.

''Alright alright I forgive you, you big maniac.'' She rolled her eyes. _Wow I cant believe she actually forgave me.... Maybe I still have a chance after all_


End file.
